


Snakebite

by culight



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Goodspace, M/M, Transformation, Vore, drugs??, honestly just buckle up for a wild ride and don't judge, no clue where to start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culight/pseuds/culight
Summary: Labelled in my notes as "the most hardcore smut possible". [Dated July 9th, 2018.]Gary and Avocato are sent to retrieve light cells to repair their lightfold engine. On a jungle-infested planet. Alone.It's like the "two bros" vine except one of them eats the other.Just trust me on this one.





	Snakebite

Avocato brandished his machete as the hanger door on the Galaxy-One began to open. The flora on this planet was no joking matter, as Avocato knew from past experience. A bounty hunter contract had delivered him here, once. He had a team of five. Had. He’s the only one that made it out.

“What are we doing here?” The sound of Gary’s voice brought Avocato back from his thoughts. Gary had his helmet in his hands, scratching his gloved fingers against it as he surveyed the dense plantation outside. “I thought we were going to a trading outpost, not a freaking arboretum!”

Good word choice. Avocato would be surprised, but he’s known about Gary’s bug fixation for a while, now.

“The outpost’s in there, man,” Avocato laughed. “Don’t shut it down at a first glance.”

“Uh, well, Avo, I’m gonna do just that!” Gary waved his hand at the outside. “I’m not gonna go into literal plant hell just for… uh, whatever the crap we need!”

“LIGHT CELLS, GARY.” H.U.E. interjected. “THEY REFRACT ENERGY FROM THE SHIP AND POWER THE LIGHTFOLD ENGINE. HOWEVER, SINCE THEY ARE BROKEN AFTER THE LORD COMMANDER’S FLEET DAMAGED THE GALAXY-ONE, WE ARE UNABLE TO LIGHTFOLD. THIS IS THE ONLY TRADING OUTPOST IN THIS GALAXY KNOWN TO CARRY THEM.”

“… well, crap.”

Avocato shrugged. “Hey man, if it’s any help, I’ll be leading the way.”

Mooncake nudged against Gary’s shoulder and let out a chirp. He would be staying behind with Quinn and them because bringing the most wanted creature in the universe to a trading settlement would be suicidal, but Gary would be in his thoughts. Gary pat Mooncake, a smile on his face.

“Fine.” Gary looked out to the flora. “But I want a machete, too.”

“AS A PRISONER ABOARD THE GALAXY-ONE, YOU ARE UNABLE TO CARRY WEAPONS, GARY. YOU KNOW THIS.”

“Maybe I wanted to see if anything changed, HUE.” Gary crossed his arms around his helmet. “A lot’s happened since then.”

“We should get going,” Avocato put on his helmet. “Don’t wanna be out here when it’s dark.”

“YOU HAVE THREE HOURS TO OBTAIN THE LIGHT CELLS AND RETURN BEFORE THE DAY IS OVER.” Gary put his helmet on too, now prompted by Avocato. “I SUGGEST YOU HURRY.”

They stepped out into the wilderness together as one. Greenery spanned for miles in every direction; they were lucky enough to have landed in the clearing they did. Just big enough for one ship. Above, the sky experimented with its colours; in one spot purple, another yellow, all surrounding the star in this galaxy’s orbit. A small red one, but one nonetheless, though they would see none of it in the jungle. The canopy made sure of that.

“So…” Gary drew out the vowel sound as he looked around him. “Uh. Know where the outpost is?”

Avocato checked his map. Northeast. They were facing Southeast.

“It’s uh, behind us,” Avocato shut his map.

“Alright!” Gary whirled around. “Time for a really freaking long walk!”

Avocato laughed and followed him.

This would be fun.

 

“Avocatoooo-”

This was not fun.

If Avocato could, he would definitely be rubbing his eyes from exhaustion at this point. The dark, oppressive shade the canopies were offering was not helping the Ventrexian’s brain stay attentive, yet the insidious stillness of the jungle kept his mind racing at the several of thousands of dark possibilities awaiting them. If he had to guess, he’d assume Gary wasn’t faring any better.

“What, Gary.” He growled. He felt bad, but Gary had been groaning the entire walk here. He deserved a little clap-back.

“Nothing about this screams fun to me,” Gary said for what felt like the tenth time. “I mean, usually walks can be fun! They’re fun a lot of the time! But when it’s in a jungle that has- has just no bugs anywhere?” Gary let out an exasperated sigh. “Why else do people even go in jungles?”

Avocato hacked down another vine in their way. “I don’t know, Gary.” The human was starting to get on his last nerve.

“Is it close?”

Avocato checked his map. The little blips on the screen- them- slowly moved towards a large structure- the outpost. The distance meter indicated… “Oh, wow.” About a kilometre. “It’s not that far, Gary.”

“Thank everything holy!” Gary basically cried.

In fact, from Avocato’s position in the front, he identified a building in the distance. A warehouse with some sort of large sign slung over its doors in a haphazard fashion. As they ventured closer, Avocato could make out “OUTPOST” scrawled in heavy paint. The doors were rusted at the bottom, grey paint peeling away to reveal dirty bronze. Twin buttons adorned each side of the doors.

“It looks…” Avocato mulled over the correct word to describe it. Not dingy, not desolate, but…

“Like crap.”

Avocato laughed. “That’s the word.”

After some time, they made it to the door. HUE warned them of their remaining time- 2 hours, about- before Gary decided to knock.

“What are you doing?” Avocato looked quizzically at him.

“What? I’m getting us inside.”

Avocato sighed and pressed the button on the side of the door. A ring sounded from both of the buttons, which made Gary jump.

“Who’s there?” A grouchy baritone resounded from a speaker above the door.

Avocato kept silent. He knew there was a hidden camera installed just below the button- they would know if they were threats or not.

“… meh, lettem in.”

Another ring sounded before the doors began to screech open. As they did so, the sounds of conversation suddenly burst upon them like a popped water balloon. Apparently, the doors were sound-proof, because inside was a massive cluster of shopping stalls and moving people.

“… this is…” Gary gazed open-mouthed at it all. 

“A lot.” Avocato finished. “Come on, Gary. The more time we waste here the less time we’ll have before dark.”

“Right, right, just gotta…” Gary breathed deeply in, and held it. 

“… what are you-”

Gary held up a finger. He released the breath, then did it again. Finally he put on a power pose- both fists on his waist.

“…” Avocato rolled his eyes. “Are you ready yet?”

Gary grinned. “Nope!” Then he triumphantly walked inside.

Avocato laughed. “Appreciate your honesty.” And followed him inside. The doors closed behind them.

The Ventrexian kept a close follow on Gary, which eventually turned into a Gary holding onto Avocato as he navigated through the dense populace. Turned out Gary’s not one for crowds, which made sense. Spending five years alone does that to a guy.

Eventually, they came across a general ship repair store (quaintly named “Ships ‘n’ Stuff”) and hurried inside before Gary had a panic attack. Gratefully, the inside of the shop seemed to be mostly vacant save for a reptilian clerk behind the desk, so Avocato left Gary to breathe near the door. The green-scaled alien seemed to be focused on a device in their hands, not bothering to look up at the intrusion.

Avocato scanned the room for light cells. He figured there would be an obvious sign pointing to them, seeing how many ships use it, but he couldn’t find it at a first glance. He would ask Gary to help but the man’s face looked so pale he felt bad asking him for anything at the moment.

Avocato approached the front desk. “Uh… excuse me.”

The snake’s eyes turned up from their device. “What.”

Avocato rolled his eyes at the abrasive tone. “We’re looking for light cells.”

“…”

“For our ship.”

“…”

“The… lightfold engine. All ships have.”

“… oh, yeah, uh, they’re, like.” The reptile waved a hand towards the front of the room. “There.”

“… thanks.” Avocato walked back to Gary and looked through the shelves. He swore he didn’t see it before, but… he pushed aside a couple of boxes with irrelevant names on them, knocking aside some other items in the process. Eventually, he found a box labelled “LIGHT”… something. He opened it and revealed the contents: small, cylindrical glass pieces all stacked in rows. Jackpot.

“Gary-” Avocato turned to him. “Is there… a set amount of these we’re supposed to get?”

“Uh… just…” Gary shrugged. He looked better than before, but only marginally. “Just grab however much we can.”

“With what money?”

“… oh, crap.” Gary looked from the clerk to Avocato and back again. “Uh… you didn’t bring any money with you, right? No crisp hard green cash?”

“Green? What- no, I didn’t bring anything.” Avocato shrugged. “Didn’t have time.”

“Well, unless it’s just magically free, then we don’t have a choice.”

“… a choice?”

“We steal.”

Avocato hurriedly put a finger to Gary’s mouth. “Gary, you can’t just say that out loud.”

“Well, I did,” Gary moved Avocato’s finger away, “so that’s what I’m gonna do!”

Avocato to the clerk behind the counter. The reptile was clicking away at their phone, attention lost to the world around them. It’d be an easy job, but Avocato didn’t want to push his luck.

“Alright, let’s do it, then,” Avocato grinned.

Which was to say he loved pushing his luck.

He carefully pulled the box off the shelf and quickly turned his back on the clerk. Gary looked back and forth making sure the clerk wasn’t aware of their crime. Avocato opened his leg pouch and began dropping light cells into it, careful to make it one at a time. Gary decided two at a time was sufficient and helped stuff them in. Soon it was full, but Gary insisted he could fit more into it still.

“Just let me put this last one in!” Gary whined. “It can fit, bro, promise!”

Avocato shook his head. “Trust me, man: it won’t.”

“Let me just-” Gary shoved a last light cell in. True to Avocato’s word, however, it quickly fell out and clattered to the floor. The cold, steel floor. The very loud floor.

“Huh?” The clerk perked to attention behind them.

Avocato cursed. As the clerk yelled bloody murder he pulled Gary up and dragged him out of the store.

“This is why you trust what I say!” Avocato loudly whispered to Gary. “Because if you don’t, then-”

A siren warped throughout the outpost.

“This happens.” Avocato growled.

Gary held onto Avocato as his breathing quickened- the rest of the outpost’s patrons were freaking out and heading for the doors out. “Hey, if it’s-” Gary dodged past a large hunk of a stag beetle alien trucking along to the exit. “If it’s worth anything, I really thought it would fit!”

“See how well your thoughts got us?” Avocato rolled his eyes. He loved Gary but sometimes he was just mind-numbingly stupid.

The guards began assembling at the doors, filtering everyone leaving. Pat downs. Avocato cursed.

“Either we sneak our way through or we fight our way out.” Avocato felt for the gun at his hip. Safe in its holster alongside the machete. “Which sounds better?”

Gary looked around, then gasped. “Finding another way out.” Gary pointed to another set of doors behind them. It was on the other side of the complex, so facing away from the Galaxy-One’s position, but there weren’t any guards in formation there. They would have to move fast, but if Gary was confident they could get there in time, then so was Avocato.

The Ventrexian nodded. “Let’s do this, baby.” 

The two whirled around and fought against the stream of people heading the other way. Avocato ducked under a towering plant-like alien as Gary hopped and skipped around the herd. Eventually, they reached the shop they stole from and quickly shielded their helmets from the reptile poking their head out from the door, gun in hand.

“I’m really glad we didn’t take these helmets off, Avocato.” Gary sighed in relief as they hid behind some passerby and passed the clerk. “Don’t want anyone here knowing my ugly mug.”

Avocato shrugged. He thought Gary had a nice face, but he wasn’t going to say anything about it.

They made their way to the other set of doors. No guards in sight, surprisingly.

“Wonder why everyone went the other way…” Gary pondered as Avocato looked for an entrance button.

“Found it.” Avocato slammed it in his impatience to get out. It fizzed, but the door still ringed out a warning bell to signify it opening.

A yell came from down below. The clerk had finally spotted them- the sound must have penetrated the sirens above. Their gun was raised. Smirk on their face. Finger on the trigger.

“Gary, move!” Avocato pushed him out of the way just in time for the dart to hit Avocato’s arm.

“Oh crap! Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap-” Gary let out a mantra of craps as he fell to the floor, Avocato on top of him. He quickly pushed him off, stood, and in a burst of strength helped him up, nervous energy warping into adrenaline. The doors were open just wide enough to squeeze the two of them through, which Gary was grateful for because he did not want to be hit with whatever Avocato was just hit with- the poor Ventrexian seemed to be knocked out.

They exited into the unruly jungle, sirens wailing behind them. Avocato was slung on Gary’s shoulder, so he couldn’t move as fast as he wanted to. Still, he had to return to the Galaxy-One as quickly as possible.

“Uh, HUE?” Gary decided moving in a straight line would be too obvious, so he trudged to the right and kept moving.

“YES, GARY?”

“There’s a, uh, problem? Like, a really freaking big one?”

“DID YOU COMMIT A CRIME, GARY?”

“What? No!” Gary scoffed. Dragging Avocato was slowly turning into a lot of work, so he had to keep his mind off of it. Plus, the jungle air was getting to him- it felt… vaguely off from earlier. “I just- We were- Listen, HUE, we got the light cells but Avocato’s…” The Ventrexian moved at his name. “We just need to evacuate, A-S-A-P!”

“I WILL ATTEMPT TO LOCATE A LANDING ZONE AS CLOSE AS POSSIBLE, BUT VALERA-27 IS NOT KNOWN FOR ITS HOSPITALITY. IT MAY NOT BE AS CLOSE AS YOU PREFER.”

“I don’t care about that, HUE! Just get here!”

Gary trudged through the jungle in an effort to put the complex further away from them. Avocato felt extremely warm against Gary’s body, which would feel nice if the jungle wasn’t already humid as crap.

Suddenly, Avocato fell off of Gary and dropped to the ground, helmet rolling off of him.

“Avo?!” Gary reached for him before noticing a strange discolouration on his shoulder. Right where the dart was implanted. Gary hurriedly ripped it out before it could do more damage, but the vial was already almost drained.

Gary couldn’t believe it, but it looked like the Ventrexian was… turning green? Gary took his helmet off to inspect it further. It was hard to tell against the jungle landscape, but something was happening, for sure.

Avocato decided that’d be the optimal moment to open his eyes, revealing black slits for pupils and green sclera.

To put it lightly, it scared the ever-loving crap out of Gary.

“Gary…? I don’t…” Avocato coughed into his hand. “We made it out?”

“Avo, bro, are you dying?” Gary shook the Ventrexian’s shoulders. “I don’t want you to die!”

“What? No, man-” Avocato pushed Gary’s hands off of him. “I’m not dying. I just don’t like being on dirt.”

“Oh.” Gary awkwardly chuckled. He helped Avocato up from the ground with a grunt. “Sorry, bro.”

Avocato shrugged. Gary was nervously looking from Avocato’s eyes to the green tint of his fur- which was spreading more rapidly than before. And was it… hardening?

“Avocato, I-”

“Shh.”

He put a finger against Gary’s mouth.

To phrase it lightly, Avocato’s never felt better. Sure, he reasoned he was just knocked out, but the tingling spreading through his body energised him in a way he hadn’t felt in so, so long. His heart pulsed in his chest as he moved his hand from Gary’s lips to his cheek. Softly… caressing it, moving his furred hand down Gary’s soft skin. That felt way better than it should have been, but the rational part of Avocato’s brain was unavailable at the moment. The primal part knew what it wanted.

Gary awkwardly chuckled at the Ventrexian’s touch, even though his mind was shutting down. He was into Avocato, sure, but he thought everyone was. He’d made it normal to flirt with him because he’d always done so with Quinn. He’d never thought…

Well, thinking was hard. All he knew was that Avocato had moved his hand down to his chest, claws against skin. It felt like pure ecstasy, even though the rips on the suit would have to be fixed later.

Avocato’s fur was slowly morphing into hard clumps, then melding into his skin in delicate patterns. A lithe tongue slipped from his sharp fangs as he discovered a new way to find Gary’s scent: a raw musk that he could not get enough of. He wanted Gary, wanted to fuck him so hard he wouldn’t walk straight for days, wanted to just gobble him up and-

The Ventrexian paused. 

What?

But now that the seed had been planted, he started to grow fond of the idea. His tail slowly grew smaller as Avocato rubbed his hands on Gary’s chest, pushing him to the ground and falling on top of him. He didn’t notice his legs quietly fusing together, but Avocato wouldn’t have gotten up for the world; he was too busy licking his hardening lips in anticipation of Gary’s. 

“This is- wow, okay,” Gary anxiously chuckled. “Normally, I’m a- a, uh, wine-and-dine sort of person? But, uh- wow, haha, this is a first!”

“Gary.” Avocato whispered, near-growling at him.

“Y-Yes?”

Avocato kissed him before he could stop himself. They locked lips, Avocato in a frenzy as he became determined to have all of Gary. He flicked his tongue around Gary’s mouth, taking in all the delicacies of his insides. It was overwhelming.

Avocato felt something click in his head. But it could be better.

He raised his head from Gary’s red face, the human panting from exertion. By now, most of Avocato’s body had been transformed into scales, and now the Ventrexian vaguely felt his body growing larger and longer. His tail had disappeared, replaced with a much thicker tail in the form of his former legs. His internals began molding together, then expanding, creating a space within him he deemed the Goodspace. In honour of his next meal.

Gary, personally, was freaking out, but in a good way. He felt his cock harden as Avocato put a stop to the kiss, the sheer euphoria lighting his skin up with warmth. He was gazing straight into Avocato’s eyes, fearful and yet turned on by the mirage of colours in them. Before Gary could realise it, he was being sucked in by them, his mind growing hazy as he unintentionally gave up control to Avocato’s newfound hypnosis.

Which Avocato was well aware of. If he wanted all of Gary, he was going to have him.

“Don’t worry, Gary,” Avocato hissed. “Daddy Cato isss going to help you jussst nicely.” He kissed the human again, this time softly grinding against Gary’s pelvis as he grew longer. Gary moaned, his eyes reflecting the rainbow casting from Avocato’s eyes. He was in a realm of sheer delight, dick rubbing against latex against Avocato. It was a miracle he wasn’t cumming then and there.

Avocato raised his head again. He was ready. “My treat,” he hissed. “Would you like to make Daddy Cato happy?”

“Yes, oh fuck, fuck yes-” Gary moaned loudly. “Fuck me, daddy, fuck me!”

“Oh, no, my treat,” Avocato purred. The rumble felt remarkably good against Gary’s chest- he thrust his hips in ecstasy against the snake. “You will make a fine meal, inssstead.”

Gary didn’t know where this was going, but he liked it.

Avocato gripped onto Gary’s shirt and with a swipe of a claw ripped the whole thing apart. He followed with his pants, exposing Gary’s shaft in the process. As his dick hit the humid air, Gary moaned in pleasure. Once his clothes were taken off, Avocato moved back to Gary’s head. He caressed his cheek with his tongue, taking in all the human had to offer. The sweat from the jungle mixed with Gary’s scent in a pleasurable grouping of heavenly delights- one Avocato was quite fond of. He swallowed the sweat he collected and looked Gary in the eyes. 

He was going to cherish this meal.

Avocato rose above the human, taking him with and raising him in a sitting position. The snake swiftly coiled around the meal, placing Gary’s cock delicately in-between coil wraps. Immediately, the human began thrusting into them, and it was not long before ropes of cum plastered against the snake’s scales. Avocato coiled harder around the human in absolute delight. Gary’s moans filled the air as Avocato slowly lowered his mouth onto Gary’s head.

Avocato’s jaw opened wide to accommodate Gary’s skull, the insides of his mouth rubbing against Gary’s cheeks and slickening them with moisture. He moved further down to the human’s neck within seconds, purring at the thought of Gary filling him up completely inside.

Gary was ecstatic. To feel such comfortable warmth all around his head was pure euphoria. As Avocato moved further down, that feeling escalated and began to encompass his entire body. His skin felt alight with tingly sensations, his brain light-headed from the orgasm before. He was close to another one, too, so soon after the last.

Avocato felt Gary bulge in his Goodspace, widening his internals. It was sheer adrenaline, one that he was content to stride with. He moved down to Gary’s chest, licking at the hair steadily growing in soft patches along his pecs, to his stomach, leaving little bite marks from his fangs all around his front and back, and finally to his cock. It was throbbing, smelling of sex and of unloaded semen. Avocato flicked his tongue against it, causing Gary to squirm inside of him. It tasted of salt and primal lust, both things Avocato would love to get behind. Just as he flicked it once more, Gary thrust his hips out and came once more into Avocato’s coils. This time, the snake swallowed some of the load- his senses were overwhelmed almost immediately by how delicious it was. He aspired to have that inside of him as soon as possible.

He went further down to Gary’s thighs, tasting the succulent inner thigh with delight. He moved to the knees, then the ankle, and finally the feet. As he closed his mouth over Gary, he took a hard swallow to further the Goodspeed’s position in his enlarged stomach. He groaned with pleasure, his meal finally secure in him.

Gary came again almost immediately once inside the snake. The skin around him warped to his form, rubbing against his pelvis and enclosing it with warmth. He had never felt this good before, never had this kind of pleasure envelop him and turn his brain to mush.

As he was swallowed further into Avocato, Gary’s head nudged against a soft object. Avocato immediately hissed- Gary had found one of his hemipenes. Fortunately for Avocato, Gary couldn’t hear him moan as the human fondled the package. He didn’t know what it was, but Gary figured from Avocato’s louder purrs that it was something sexual. And sexual was in Gary’s alley. He stroked it with reckless abandon, grinding his body against it with all his strength. Soon enough, from the exertion placed by Gary and the warmth of the jungle, Avocato felt his body seize- then release. The best kind of euphoria filled his senses as he uncoiled and fell to the ground, his body flush against the earth. 

At that, Avocato felt himself choking. The fun had been done, but he felt his body reverting back to normal. He rose up from his position and coughed, and coughed, until Gary started to move back up the internal track. He hacked and coughed until the human’s feet poked out of his mouth. Avocato retched at the sight, his primal urges fading away, his rational brain replacing it. He basically threw Gary back up, the human falling from the Ventrexian’s mouth to the earth. Avocato’s snake tail shortened, then split apart, making legs once more; Avocato’s cat tail sprung out from its hiding place in excitement; and Avocato’s tongue, though enjoyable, fattened and roughened along the top.

Once he felt like everything was out, Avocato fell back against the ground next to Gary. He didn’t know what had just happened, but he felt like he would regret it immensely, judging from the way Gary was naked, bleeding, and wet. Avocato’s clothes had been shredded as well, so he supposed they were in the same boat.

He heard a crackle come from Gary’s helmet and sighed in relief. HUE must have came to their rescue. Grunting with exertion, the Ventrexian rolled onto his stomach and made his way to the helmet.

“-RY.” HUE. “AS I HAVE SAID FOR THE SIXTEENTH TIME, WE HAVE ARRIVED. RETURN TO THE GALAXY-ONE IMMEDIATELY.”

Avocato rose, his body sore as all get out. He made his way to standing, fortunately, and picked up Gary’s helmet.

“Uh…” Avocato’s voice was rough and hoarse. He coughed it out. “We’re ready when you are, HUE.”

“OH, GOOD. AVOCATO. I WILL SEND THE COORDINATES TO YOUR MAP. HURRY.”

… the map that was just ruined.

“… will do, HUE.” Avocato shrugged. It wouldn’t be hard to spot the cruiser from where they were.

“Avocato?” Gary’s voice was worse than the Ventrexian’s. He didn’t know what to make of it, really, but the human looked absolutely exhausted. “Are… what…”

Avocato looked around for anything they could bring back to the ship. He gave out a breath of relief when he saw the pouch was fine- right next to their helmets, in fact. He was about to pocket it before realising he was butt naked. He fumbled with it for a bit before tying the string around his leg. That’ll do. He grabbed his helmet and stuck it on before grabbing Gary’s.

Avocato gently lowered the helmet onto Gary’s chest for him to hold. He moved his arms under Gary and picked him up, bridal style. Even though they were both naked. Avocato felt his fur warm up even further, somehow.

“What… happened?” Gary groaned. “I feel so…”

“Sore?”

“Yeah,” Gary wheezed. “But… in a good way. Did we…?”

“… I think so.” Avocato scanned for any sign of a clearing where HUE could land. The canopy seemed to lose intensity a couple ways west, so Avocato began his trek there.

“Was it good?”

Avocato shook his head. “I hope so. I don’t know what happened, but…” Avocato shrugged. “It was nice, I think.”

“So you would want to do it again, sometime?” Gary asked. If his helmet wasn’t on, Avocato was sure he’d see a smirk. Maybe a little eyebrow waggle.

“This, specifically? Here?” Avocato laughed. “No.”

“Oh.”

“In your bedroom, safely?” Avocato pondered it as it grew lighter overhead. “Hm. Yes, I’d like that.”

Gary hummed. “That would be nice.”

After a brief bout of walking, the Galaxy-One came into view from afar. The hanger door was wide open and Quinn was standing guard. She soon spotted them and yelled for them to come closer.

Avocato smiled.

Then collapsed.

 

“So apparently walking, like, forever, having sex, and then walking more is enough to shut a man down, huh?” Gary laughed.

They were sitting down in the dining hall, cleansed and fully-clothed. After Quinn had helped the two back inside the Galaxy-One, they discovered traces of Reptilium in Avocato’s blood- the transforming kind. After that, the pieces added up, and Avocato had to leave and throw up in the bathroom.

Now they were recounting it to each other to get the facts straight.

“At least we got the light cells back safely, right?” Avocato weakly laughed. He still hadn’t recovered from almost throwing up.

“Yeah, bro.”

Silence spanned between them as Gary carefully sipped some coffee Quinn brewed up. There was an elephant in the room, and neither of them really wanted to discuss it.

“… so, uh. No homo, bro, right?”

Gary’s never been one for holding back.

“I don’t know about you, but that felt like full homo, baby.”

Gary waved his hand. “Can we make it half homo, at best? Quinn’s still around and all.”

“Hey, man, whatever floats your boat. I’m all for it.” Avocato mulled it over. “Just as long as you stop calling no homo.”

Gary laughed. “No promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you know, you know! if not, you just got been knew! 
> 
> come yell at me on twitter @cudrifter


End file.
